Trade Portal
:"Trade with the universe." A trade portal is an object where many items can be bought and sold in exchange for currency. Prices reflect supply and demand, with higher amounts of local influence and smaller amounts of universal influence on prices. Where Found A trade portal can be crafted at a portal for one portal, one gold coin, and 50 time crystals. A trade portal may also be found when a cave troll is encountered. Upgrades To buy more advanced items, a trade portal must be upgraded. |} Available items Category 1 (Stone) *Level 1 **Dirt **Wood **Wood Column **Wood Stairs **Stone **Stone Column **Stone Stairs **Sand *Level 2 **Limestone **Limestone Column **Limestone Stairs **Sandstone **Sandstone Column **Sandstone Stairs **Marble **Marble Column **Marble Stairs **Red Bricks **Brick Column **Brick Stairs *Level 3 **Black Sand **Compost **Glass **Black Glass **Ice **Ice Column **Ice Stairs **Reinforced Platform *Level 4 **Lapis Lazuli **Lapis Lazuli Column **Lapis Lazuli Stairs **Red Marble **Red Marble Column **Red Marble Stairs **Basalt **Basalt Column **Basalt Stairs *Level 5 **Copper Block **Copper Column **Copper Stairs **Tin Block **Tin Column **Tin Stairs **Bronze Block **Bronze Column **Bronze Stairs *Level 6 **Iron Block **Iron Column **Iron Stairs **Steel Block **Steel Column **Steel Stairs **Gold Block **Gold Column **Gold Stairs Category 2 (Apple) *Level 1 **Stick **Worm **Pine Cone *Level 2 **Apple **Mango **Maple Seed **Prickly Pear **Coconut **Flax Seed **Orange **Lime **Sunflower Seed **Corn **Carrot **Cherry **Chilli *Level 3 **Kelp **Flax **Dodo Egg **Dodo Feather **Raw Dodo Meat **Raw Fish *Level 4 **Leather **Fur **Coffee Cherry *Level 5 **Cooked Dodo Meat **Cooked Fish **Green Coffee Bean *Level 6 **Roasted Coffee Bean **Coffee **Fish Curry **Dodo Stew **Poison Category 3 (Flint Pickaxe) *Level 1 **Flint Spade **Flint Axe **Flint Spear **Flint Pickaxe **Flint Machete *Level 2 **Stone Spade **Stone Axe **Stone Pickaxe **Amethyst Pickaxe *Level 3 **Copper Bow & Arrows **Tin Spade **Bronze Pickaxe **Bronze Machete **Bronze Sword **Sapphire Pickaxe *Level 4 **Iron Pickaxe **Iron Machete **Iron Sword **Iron Axe **Emerald Pickaxe *Level 5 **Crowbar **Steel Pickaxe **Ruby Pickaxe *Level 6 **Gold Spade **Gold Pickaxe **Gold Bow & Poison Arrows **Diamond Pickaxe Category 4 (Linen Shirt) *Level 1 **Linen Cap **Linen Brimmed Hat **Linen Shirt **Linen Pants *Level 2 **Leather Jacket **Leather Pants **Leather Boots *Level 3 **Fur Jacket **Fur Boots **Tin Foil Hat *Level 4 **Tin Helmet **Tin Chest Plate **Tin Armor Leggings **Tin Boots *Level 5 **Iron Helmet **Iron Chest Plate **Iron Armor Leggings **Iron Boots *Level 6 **Ice Helmet **Ice Chest Plate **Ice Armor Leggings **Ice Boots Category 5 (Iron Ore) *Level 1 **Flint **Clay **Oil *Level 2 **Coal **Copper Ore **Tin Ore **Iron Ore **Amethyst *Level 3 **Gold Ore **Copper Ingot **Tin Ingot **Sapphire *Level 4 **Crushed Limestone **Pig Iron **Bronze Ingot **Emerald *Level 5 **Iron Ingot **Ruby *Level 6 **Steel Ingot **Gold Ingot **Silicon Ingot **Silicon Crystal **Silicon Wafer **Diamond Category 6 (Basic Torch) *Level 1 **Basket **Ember **Charcoal **Basic Torch *Level 2 **Chest **Wooden Door **Trapdoor **Ladder **Window **Shelf **Sign **Bed *Level 3 **Soft Bed **String **Oil Lantern **Carrot on a Stick **Cup **Linen **Tin Bucket **Boat **Camera **Tin Foil **Fishing Rod *Level 4 **Bucket of Water **Steel Lantern **Steel Downlight **Steel Uplight **Iron Pot **Indian Yellow **Red Ochre **Ultramarine Blue **Carbon Black **Marble White **Emerald Green **Tyrian Purple **Copper Blue *Level 5 **Golden Chest **Safe **Iron Door **Iron Trapdoor **Black Window **Display Cabinet **Fish Bucket **Shark Bucket **Ice Torch *Level 6 **Amethyst Chandelier **Sapphire Chandelier **Emerald Chandelier **Ruby Chandelier **Diamond Chandelier **Golden Bed Category 7 (Rail Handcar) *Level 5 **Copper Boiler **Magnet **Electric Motor **Copper Wire *Level 6 **Steam Engine **Steam Generator **Solar Panel **Flywheel **Elevator Shaft **Electric Elevator Motor **Rail **Train Wheel **Rail Handcar **Steam Locomotive **Freight Car **Passenger Car Category 8 *Trade 100 Copper Coins for 1 Gold Coin *Trade 1 Gold Coin for 100 Copper Coins カテゴリ:ガイド カテゴリ:Item カテゴリ:削除予定